Tomorrow's Field
by Cece Lien
Summary: Lanjutan cerita Canon in D, tapi beda tokoh. Kirino Ranmaru berniat menjadi penulis lagu karena bosan dengan lagu yang bertema 'cinta-cintaan', tapi dia mendadak tuli. Ditengah keputus-asaannya, Shindou datang dan membantunya. Bad summary, cerita gaje, alur gajelas, lebih lebay dari Canon in D,dll
1. Chapter 1

**Moshi-moshi, minna XD**

**FIC ini aslinya merupakan kelanjutan dari FIC Vi-chan yang judulnya 'Canon in D'.  
Cuma ini beda tokoh. RnR**

**Genre: Drama**

**Rate: T**

**Main Chara: Kirino Ranmaru, Shindou Takuto (Di FIC Canon in D), OC or Others Character**

**Disclaimer: Punya Level-5 forever**

**Warning!: OC, ceritanya mungkin lebay, lebih lebay dari Canon in D, banyak misstypo (saia jamin pasti ada), ada kata-kata yang hilang (Kelemahan FFN), alur cerita gajelas, dll**

**Ashita no FIELD**

Di sebuah rumah bergaya tradisional Jepang yang disebelah pagarnya terdapat papan kecil bertulisan 'Kirino' (Saia gak tau apa namanya, tapi biasanya dirumah-rumah orang Jepang pasti disebelah pintu atau pagarnya ada kek papan kecil itu dan bertulisan nama keluarganya), diteras rumah tampak seorang anak kecil kira-kira berumur enam tahun berambut pink yang pendek sebahu sedang mendengarkan lagu-lagu di MP3 miliknya. Ia terlihat sangat bosan. Seketika ibunya yang baru saja mengangkat jemuran mendekati anaknya itu dan duduk disebelahnya

"Ada apa, Ranmaru? Kau kelihatan bosan," Tanya ibunya.

Anak yang bernama Kirino Ranmaru itu mengangguk, "Sangat bosan,"

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa ya sekarang banyak lagu yang temanya cinta-cintaan, putus cinta, patah hati, dan sejenisnya? Kenapa lagu yang bertema persahabatan dan lainnya malah jarang ada?" Keluhnya

Ibunya hanya tersenyum, "Yah, itu wajar karena sekarang banyak remaja yang menyukai lagu itu. Yang tidak suka ada juga sih walaupun hanya sedikit,"

"Tapikan bukan berarti harus tentang cinta semua. Lama-lama kan bosan. Lagunya bagus sih. Tapi tetap saja lama-lama aku bosan,"

"Terus mau gimana lagi?"

"Okaa-san, kalau udah besar nanti aku mau jadi penulis lagu. Aku mau membuat lagu dengan tema yang berbeda!" Kata anak itu bersemangat.

"Eh, bukannya kau bilang mau buka salon? Katanya kau senang menata rambut orang-orang walaupun kau sendiri cowok?" Ibunya yang kebingungan tetap tersenyum.

"Sepertinya lebih baik jadi penulis lagu! Biar temanya berbeda-beda, enggak cinta-cintaan mulu,"

"Baiklah. Ranmaru harus berjuang ya. Ibu mendukungmu!"

_"Arigatou~"_

_(Yah… Itu harapanku ketika aku masik kecil. Aku berusaha untuk itu. Tapi…)_

"_Okaa-san_… telingaku kok sakit ya? Lebih tepatnya di lubang telinga sih. Ada suara yang bunyinya 'ngiiiing' juga," Keluh Kirino yang saat ini sedang berbaring lemas di kasurnya.

"Sakit ya?" Sang ibu mendekati anaknya dan menempelkan talapak tangannya di kening sang anak, "Demammu juga naik. Aneh, padahal dokter bilang hanya demam biasa. Kita kerumah sakit saja ya?"

"Eng-enggak mau. Aku takut," Tolak Kirino

"Tapi demammu tinggi sekali. Kau saja tidak mampu duduk. Kau bilang telingamu juga sakit. Jadi kita kerumah sakit saja ya?" Saran sang ibu khawatir.

"I-iya deh…"

"Ganti baju dulu ya. _Okaa-san_ siapkan mobilnya dulu-… Oh iya ya, kau kan tidak kuat bangun. Biar okaa-san bantu gantikan," Kata ibunya sambil menepuk jidatnya sendiri karena lupa kalau Kirino tidak kuat untuk bangun. Kirino hanya bersweetdrop ria.

-SKIP, di Rumah Sakit Umum Inazuma-

Sang dokter yang baru saja memeriksa Kirino langsung menghela nafasnya begitu melihat hasilnya. Sang ibu mulai khawatir. Ia takut jika terjadi sesuatu pada anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Jadi bagaimana, dok? Apa yang terjadi dengannya?" Tanya sang ibu dengan nada cemas.

Sang dokter kembali menghela nafas, "Sepertinya demamnya yang tinggi itu dapat merusak kedua fungsi telinga anak itu,"

Sang ibu terbelak, "Ma-maksudmu… Ranmaru menjadi tuli?"

Dokter itu hanya mengangguk, sang ibu syok.

"Tolonglah, dok! Tolonglah ia! Aku tidak mau ia menjadi tuli! Ia masih kecil! Tolonglah ia dok!" Sang ibu nyaris menangis. Mana ada seorang ibu yang menginginkan anaknya tuli? Manalagi cita-cita anaknya ialah ingin menjadi penulis lagu.

"Sejujurnya, setelah diterapi itu dapat menunda atau dapat mengurangi kerusakan itu. Tapi… maaf, mau bagaimanapun juga, ketuliannya itu tidak dapat dihindari. Maaf…" Jelas sang dokter.

Sang ibu yang tak kuasa itu kemudian jatuh terduduk dan menangis. Bagaimana ia mengatakan pada anaknya nanti kalau ia akan tuli? Lantas, bagaimana dengan impiannya untuk menulis lagu itu? Entah kenapa terbayang dimatanya reaksi anaknya saat mengetahui hal tersebut.

-XXX-

Sang ibu memasuki kamar anaknya dan mendapati anaknya sedang menatap keluar ia bosan karena selama satu jam tadi ia tidak boleh dijenguk dulu.

"Ah,_ okaa-san_," Nada riang terdengar dari suara anak itu. Namun sang ibu hanya memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum.

"Kau sedang apa?" Tanya sang ibu.

"Melihat keluar. Jalan raya sekarang lagi ramai," Jawab Kirino, "Eh, _okaa-san_ habis nangis ya?"

"Eh?" Sang ibu terkejut mendengar pertanyaan anaknya. Benar saja, walaupun ia sudah menghapus air matanya, namun air mata itu kembali mengalir.

"Tidak, _okaa-sa_n tidak menangis kok. Benar!" Ujar sang ibu meyakinkan.

Kirino cemberut, "Bohong. _Okaa-san_ bohong!"

Sang ibu terdiam. Ya, dia memang berbohong. Tapi ia berbohong demi anaknya.

"Ano… Ranmaru-…"

"AKH!"

Omongan sang ibu terputus saat mendengar anaknya merintih dengan keras. Terlihat Kirino yang saat ini memegang kedua telinganya. Ia tampak kesakitan.

"Ada apa, Ranmaru?!" Tanya sang ibu panik.

"Sakit! Telingaku sakit sekali! AKH!"

Sang ibu gemetaran hebat. Apakah anaknya akan segera tuli?

"Sebentar ya, okaa-san akan panggilkan dokter dulu!" Sang ibu buru-buru keluar dan mencari sang dokter. Tak lama kemudian, sang dokterpun datang dan memeriksa keadaan Kirino. Ia tanpak terkejut melihat hasilnya.

"Bagaimana dok? Ranmaru kenapa?" Tanya sang ibu. Ia tampak hampir menangis.

"Maafkan kami. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi. Anak anda sudah benar-benar tuli. Ia sudah tidak dapat mendengar maupun berbicara lagi," Itulah hasil dari pemeriksaan sang dokter.

Tidak ada respon dari Kirino maupun sang ibu. Sang ibu hanya bisa kembali menangis dan terus meminta maaf karena merasa gagal merawat anaknya. Sementara Kirino sebelum pendengaran dan pengelihatannya pudar, ia bisa mendengar hasil itu dan hanya bisa diam. Tak lama kemudian kesadarannya mulai hilang, begitu pula apa yang didengarnya. Yang terakhir kali ia lihat hanyalah sosok ibunya yang masih menangis dan terus meminta maaf padanya. Dan lagi, kini yang bisa ia pikirkan adalah…

… Ia sudah tidak bisa apa-apa lagi dalam keadaan seperti ini…

_(Dan… darisana aku mulai mengerti… Tuhan tak mengizinkanku untuk 'bahagia'…)_

-Beberapa tahun kemudian-

Di sebuah panti serta sekolah khusus anak-anak cacat, tampak seorang remaja 'cantik' berambut 'pink' yang dikucir twintail. Anak itu ialah Kirino Ranmaru. Kenapa ia bisa ada di panti itu dan disekolahkan disana?

Tidak, bukan berarti ia dibuang. Orangtuanya hanya menginginkan anaknya tidak putus asa dengan kenyataan yang diterimanya dan tetap mendukungnya untuk bisa mencapai impiannya. Namun sayang, Kirino sudah terlanjur putus asa.

Sifatnya juga terbilang 'jelek' karena ia sering memberontak dan SENGAJA melakukan kesalahan. Bahkan walaupun guru-guru disana sudah menegur dan memarahinya, itu tetap tidak mempan. Kenapa?

Dia tuli, jadi mau dimarahi pun tidak akan mempan. Kenapa ia yang dulu terkenal ceria, baik, dan sebagainya kini malah berubah 180% ?

Jawabannya gampang. Karena ia sudah putus asa dan merasa tidak ada harapan lagi. Ia sudah tuli. Mana mungkin ia bisa membuat lagu? Itulah sebabnya kenapa ia menjadi 'pemberontak' seperti itu.

Saat itu sedang jam istirahat, di panti itu, Kirino hanya sedang duduk dihalaman panti itu.

Didepan, anak-anak panti tersebut ada yang sedang bermain, ngobrol, dll. Sementara Kirino hanya memutuskan untuk menyendiri. Di tengah kesendiriannya itu, seekor anak kucing mendekati Kirino. Kirino awalnya hanya diam dan mengelusnya. Namun ia mulai kesal saat kucing tersebut terlihat 'bahagia'. Bahagia?

Tanpa pikir panjang, Kirino menendang kucing tersebut hingga terpental cukup jauh. Kucing itu tampak kesakitan dan beberapa anak panti yang melihat ada yang menolong kucing itu. Tak lama kemudian, suster panti tersebut menghampiri anak-anak disana.

"Ada apa ramai-ramai begini?" Tanya si suster (1).

"Kirino melukai kucing ini, bu. Kasihan kucingnya…" Lapor salah satu dari mereka.

"Oh…" Si suster kemudian mendekati Kirino yang masih cuek disana. Ia berbicara dengan lembut dan juga menggunakan bahasa isyarat, "Kamu tidak boleh begitu. Kucing itu pasti kesakitan,"

Kirino sebenarnya mengerti apa maksudnya. Namun ia sebenarnya sangat kesal dengan yang namanya 'bahagia'. Kenapa? Karena ia sama sekali tidak bisa merasakan yang namanya 'bahagia'. Kalau ia tak bisa, kenapa hanya orang lain yang bisa? Kenapa ia tidak boleh bahagia? Kirino menjadi sangat kesal. Ia kemudian meninggalkan sang suster dan menuju kekamarnya. Dibantingnya pintu kamarnya dan berbaring ditempat tidurnya. Ia kini lebih memilih untuk menangis sendirian. Ia ingin mendengar tapi tidak bisa. Ia ingin berbicara tapi juga tak bisa mengeluarkan suara. Ia juga ingin 'bahagia' seperti orang lain, namun pada akhirnya ia hanya bisa 'memberontak' sesuka hati dan menangis sampai puas.

-X-X-X-

Esoknya, karena kebetulan sedang liburan musim panas, Kirino yang sudah mandi pagi dan sarapan memutuskan untuk melanjutkan tidurnya. Karena, mau nonton TV paling-paling hanya melihat gambarnya karena ia tak bisa mendengar suaranya. Main HP malah sedang tidak mood. Jadilah Kirino memutuskan untuk tidur sampai siang.

Sementara itu, diruang tamu, tampak sang suster yang sedang berdiskusi bersama ibu Kirino. Ibunya sengaja datang tanpa memberitahukannya pada Kirino.

"Maaf ya, bu. Kami sudah tidak bisa menegurnya lagi. Ia setiap hari terus memberontak dan melanggar aturan-aturan di sekolah serta panti ini. Dia juga sering menyendiri dan sangat kesal melihat orang-orang disekitarnya bahagia," Jelas si suster sambil menghela nafas panjang. Ibu Kirino hanya menangguk mengerti. Ia merasa, anaknya menjadi seperti itu karena sudah putus asa.

"Padahal dulu Ranmaru anak yang baik dan penurut…" Ibu Kirino ikut menghela nafasnya. Dilihatnya sosok putranya yang kini sedang terlelap. Kebetulan kamarnya dekat dengan ruang tamu dan pintu kamarnya terbuka. Ia tiba-tiba mendapatkan sebuah ide.

"Ano, bu, apakah anda tahu berita mengenai seorang pianis yang buta?" Tanya sang ibu.

"Iya. Saya tahu. Katanya ia seorang remaja yang seumuran dengan Kirino-san. Dia katanya ingin menjadi pianis saat kecil, tapi mendadak buta. Ia sempat putus asa, tapi ada seseorang yang menyemangati sehingga ia menjadi pianis terkenal. Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya si suster bingung.

"Kebetulan ia nasibnya hampir sama dengan Ranmaru. Seumuran pula. Mungkin Ranmaru akan kembali menjadi anak yang baik jika ada yang menyemangatinya,"

"Saya juga berpikir begitu. Tapi, siapa? Apa jangan-jangan…"

"Iya, aku akan mengundang 'dia' untuk tinggal disini," Sang ibu tersenyum.

"Tapi, kita tak tahu dimana ia tinggal,"

"Aku memang tak tahu. Tapi aku tahu dimana tempat yang sering ia kunjungi. Aku akan memintanya untuk membantu Ranmaru,"

"Anda yakin?"

"Sangat yakin. Demi Ranmaru, apapun kulakukan,"

-XXX-

Sebuah_ TAXI_ berhenti disebuah taman kota. Turunlah seseorang yang tak lain ialah ibu Kirino. Di tengah taman, orang-orang berkumpul seperti sedang menyaksikan suatu acara. Dari sana terdengar alunan suara dari dua buah piano. Musiknya Canon in D. Ibu Kirino mendengarkannya dan menunggu hingga orang-orang bubar. Tak lama kemudian, musik klasik Canon in D selesai dimainkan. Orang-orang member tepuk tangan dan uang, kemudian mereka bubar. Semua orang sudah bubar keculi ibu Kirino.

Melihat taman sudah sedikit sepi, sang ibu mendekati dua orang yang bermain piano tadi.

"Ada perlu apa?" Tanya salah satu dari mereka berdua. Ia tampaknya sudah tua.

"Aku ada perlu dengan anak yang ada disebelahmu," Jawab ibu Kirino cepat.

"Aku?" Seorang remaja yang duduk disebelah lelaki tua itu tampak bingung.

"Iya. Kau yang katanya seorang pianis hebat yang buta itu kan?"

Anak itu mengangguk, "Iya. Tetapi, aku sama sekali tak hebat-…"

"Tidak, kau sangat hebat. Lalu, maukah kau mengabulkan permintaanku?" Tanya ibu Kirino.

"Permintaan?"

Ibu Kirino tersenyum lembut dan kemudian duduk disebelah remaja itu. Kebetulan kursi taman itu pas untuk tiga orang. Ibu Kirino kemudian menceritakan semuanya, mulai dari Kirino yang awalnya mengeluh mengenai lagu-lagu remaja sekarang hingga keadaan Kirino saat ini. Remaja itu terbelak. Teryata ada yang bernasib hampir sama dengannya dulu.

"Jadi begitu ya. Hampir sama denganku," Remaja tersebut tersenyum sedih, "Walaupun bedanya, aku tidak membeerontak seperti dia..."

"Ya. Karena itu aku mau kau menyemangatinya. Aku ingin ia bisa menjadi penulis lagu seperti yang ia impikan itu. Aku ingin ia kembali seperti dulu. Ia dulu sangat baik dan penurut. Tapi sekarang…" Sang ibu terlihat sedih hingga hampir menangis.

"Sou ka… Aku mengerti. Aku akan berusaha!" Ujar remaja itu, "Hari ini aku akan bersiap-siap dan meminta izin ayah-ibuku dulu. Mereka pasti mengizinkan. Tapi… aku tidak tahu dimana pantinya…"

"Besok pagi aku akan menjemputmu di taman ini. Jam 08.30 pagi kau bisa? Harus agak siang ke panti tersebut karena panti tersebut berada di kota sebelah dan cukup jauh…"

Remaja itu mengangguk.

"Tapi, bagaimana kau berkomunikasi dengan anak itu? Ia tuli, otomatis ia bisu juga kan?" Tanya lelaki tua itu.

"E… eh… Benar juga ya…"

Mereka bertiga kemudian berpikir. Memakai tulisan, sayangnya hanya Kirino yang bisa baca, remaja itu mana mungkin bisa baca tulisan itu karena ia buta. Berbicara juga tidak bisa, bahasa isyarat juga tak bisa. Tiba-tiba remaja itu mendapatkan ide.

"Oh iya, kalian tahu cerita Hellen Keller (2) ?" Tanya remaja itu.

"Aku tahu. Memangnya kenapa?" Ibu Kirino bingung.

"Mungkin untuk berkomunikasi dengannya dengan cara menulis di telapak tangan dengan jari. Hellen kan melakukannya dengan gurunya kan? Mungkin kami bisa berkomunikasi dengan cara itu!" Usul remaja tersebut.

"Benar juga! Ide yang bagus. Baiklah, besok aku akan menjemputmu. Kau juga hari ini harus siap-siap!" Kata ibu Kirino.

"Ha'i!"

"Baiklah. Aku pulang dulu ya. Kuharap kau bisa membuat Ranmaru kembali seperti dulu. Maaf ya karena harus melibatkanmu…"

"Tidak apa-apa. Toh kebetulan kami hampir senasip," Remaja itu tersenyum.

Sang ibu membalas senyuman itu kemudian beranjak pergi.

"Haaah, kau akan pergi besok. Nanti aku forever alone lagi dong," Kata pengamen tua itu tertawa.

"Gak pa-pa, sekali-sekali," Jawab remaja itu santai.

"Oh iya, kalau pergi, pulangnya nanti bawa oleh-oleh ya~"

"Boleh, nanti aku bawa BB aja ya,"

"BB? BlacBerry?"

"Bukan. BB= Batu Bata~"

"Kok batu bata?"

"Kan lumayan buat lemparin anjing lewat~"

" == "

"Akh! Sudah jam segini. Aku harus pulang. Duluan ya!" Pamit remaja itu.

"Iya. Selamat berjuang ya, Shindou,"

-XXX-

Esoknya, Kirino kembali menyendiri lagi. Kini ia duduk sendirian didepan kolam ikan milik panti itu. Dengan sebuah ranting pohon, Kirino hanya mengaduk-aduk air kolam serta sesekali 'mempermainkan' ikan-ikan disana. Ditengah permainnya tersebut, seorang suster merangkul bahu Kirino.

"Kirino-san, ayo masuk. Makan siang sudah siap," Ujar ibu tersebut. Tak lupa menggunakan bahasa isyarat. Kirino tak menjawab. Ia hanya mengikuti suster itu menuju ruang makan.

Pada saat makan, tentu saja semua anak-anak disana berkumpul di meja makan, termasuk Kirino.

"Oh iya. Anak-anak, hari ini kalian juga kedatangan teman baru loh~" Kata suster.

"Teman baru? Siapa ya?"

"Cewek atau cowok?"

"Asalnya darimana?"

Banyak pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh anak-anak disana. Suster tersenyum. Pintu ruang makan terbuka, dan masuklah seorang remaja berambut bergelombang dan bermata ruby. Ia berjalan masuk dan dipantu oleh seorag suster lagi (Susternya disana lebih dari 1).

"Namaku Shindou Takuto. _Yoroshiku_,"

**Bersambung…**

**Rencananya mau oneshoot sih, cuma gak jadi. Sayang*plak!***

**Maaf ya kalau ceritanya gaje, lebay, gajelas, dll. Karena masih chapter pertama, jadi Kirino jarang diberi POV, berbicara, dsb. Yang banyak bicara baru chara-chara OC. Nanti Kirino kubuat banyak ngomong deh, eh, dia kan tuli ya, jadi gak bisa ngomong*plak!*. Tenang aja deh, nanti dia banyak perannya kok. Sabar aja ya? Ya? Ya? *plak!***

**Nah, ceritanya gaje kan? Jelek kan? Gajelas kan? Hiks, ssudah kuduga *pundung***

**Ket:**

**(1) Saia bingung mau pakai siapa. Rencananya sih mau pake 'pengasuh' aja. Tapi tak ganti jadi suster aja. Kesannya kek sekolah-asrama Katolik ya? Gomen m_ _m**

**(2): Ada yang tahu cerita Hellen Keller kan? Itu cerita mengenai perjuangan Hellen dalam menghadapi kebutaan, ketulian serta kebisuannya. Kalau bingung, mungkin di perpustakaan atau google. Lalu, yang disarankan Shindou tadi itu namanya bahasa isyarat tangan atau permainan jadi. Kalo diaslinya cuma bisa menulis satu kata doang, disini diganti bisa menulis kalimat asalkan tidak panjang-panjang**

**Makasih dah baca XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Genre: Drama**

**Rate: T**

**Main Chara: Kirino Ranmaru, Shindou Takuto (Di FIC Canon in D), OC or Others Character**

**Disclaimer: Punya Level-5 forever**

**Warning!: OC, ceritanya mungkin lebay, lebih lebay dari Canon in D, banyak misstypo (saia jamin pasti ada), ada kata-kata yang hilang (Kelemahan FFN), dll**

**Ashita no FIELD**

"Namaku Shindou Takuto. _Yoroshiku,_"

Anak berambut kelabu itu tersenyum ramah. Rasanya aku pernah melihatnya. Cuma… dimana ya, aku tidak ingat.

Beberapa anak disekitar ruang makan tampak kagum. Aku tidak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan dan memutuskan untuk cuek saja dan melanjutkan makan siangku.

Suster yang tadi memandu anak baru itu berjalan kearahku. Kenapa harus aku? Lalu, siapa namanya tadi, aku tak bisa mendengarnya…

Suster tersebut membantunya duduk didekatku. Anak-anak yang lain terkejut dan bingung. Kuanggap wajar kalau mereka terkejut. Karena aku mempunyai sifat yang 'kasar' dan pemberontak. Tapi kenapa suster itu malah mendekatkanku dengan anak baru?

Salah seorang suster memberitahuku dengan bahasa isyarat yang mengartikan bahwa anak baru itu akan membantuku membuat lagu dan sebagainya. Ia juga bilang kalau ia seorang pianis yang buta dan dulu bernasib sama denganku, jadi menurutnya kami bisa saling membantu.

Tapi… Aku sudah tuli! Tidak ada lagi yang bisa membantuku jadi untuk apa mereka mencari anak itu untuk membantuku. Jelas-jelas itu mustahil dan aku… Aku hanya mau sendirian!

Aku berlari meninggalkan ruang makan menuju kekamarku. Kenapa mereka tidak pernah mau mengerti? Jelas-jelas percuma aku bisa membuat lagu! Aku yang tuli ini jelas-jelas tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, kenapa mereka sama sekali tidak paham?

Atau jangan-jangan…

… Mereka berniat mengejekku? Di panti ini tidak ada yang tuli selain aku. Rata-rata mereka hanya tidak bisa berjalan, anggota tubuhnya tak lengkap (tidak ada tangan atau cuma ada sebelahnya, dsb), tapi mereka masih bisa mendengar dan berbicara kan…

Dari luar mereka memang berniat membantuku, tapi sebenarnya mereka hanya mentertawakanku, kan?

Sudah cukup! Aku sudah muak berada disini! Orangtuaku pasti membuangku disini karena aku tidak berguna dan penghuni panti ini pasti beranggapan aku merepotkan!

Aku berjalan dengan berlahan menuju pintu keluar. Ruangan dan halaman sedang sepi karena yang lain sedang berkumpul diruang makan. Tanpa pamit terlebih dahulu, aku meninggalkan panti itu. Aku tidak mau kembali kesana lagi!

END POV

-XXX-

(Jam 17.21)

"Jadi Kirino suka sushi dan steak, tidak suka kecambah, suka komik dan novel?"

"Iya, sekarang kau sudah tahu apa yang ia suka dan tidak suka. Kau sudah mengingatnya dengan benar. Tapi karena dia sedikit kasar pada orang lain, jadi lebih baik kau juga berhati-hati ya," Ujar si ibu suster.

"Baik. Ngomong-ngomong, dia tidak apa-apa kan? Tadi dia terlihat kesal dan berlari keluar ruang makan…" Tanya Shindou.

"Terkadang dia memang begitu. Mungkin saat ini dia ada dikamarnya untuk menyendiri dan-…"

BRAK!

Pintu ruang tamu terbanting dengan 'anggunnya' dan pelakunya ialah salah seorang suster lainnya.

"Ibu kepala! Gawat!" Jerit suster itu.

"Kenapa banting-banting pintu segala? Lagipula, gawat kenapa?" Tanya suster itu yang tampak sedikit _bad mood_ karena acara 'Banting Pintu' tadi.

"Kirino… Dia tidak ada dikamarnya. Lebih tepatnya dipanti ini. Aku sudah mencarinya keliling panti dan sekolah untuk memperkenalkannya pada Shindou, tapi dia tidak ada dimana-mana. Sepatunya tak ada, tapi pakaiannya masih utuh dilemari, hanya saja jaket dan dompetnya tak ada disana. Mungkin ia sedang keluar…"

"EH!?" Suster dan Shindou kaget.

"Keluar? Mana mungkin ia keluar rumah sendirian dan tidak meminta izin dahulu?" Suster kepala itu tak percaya.

"… Mungkin dia berniat pergi meninggalkan panti ini…" Ucapan Shindou membuat seisi ruangan hening plus bingung.

"Meninggalkan panti?"

"Anda tahu sendirikan, dia selalu sendirian. Di panti ini hanya dia sendiri yang tuli. Mungkin dia merasa dirinya berbeda. Mungkin karena itu…" Tebak Shindou

Kedua suster itu berpikir. Benar juga ya, hanya dia yang berbeda. Selain merasa terasing, mungkin dia juga merasa tidak berguna sehingga banyak yang membiarkannya sendirian, sementara suster itu juga ikut membiarkannya. Kedua suster itu jadi merasa bersalah. Wajarlah kenapa ia bertindak kasar begitu. Karena kurang perhatian dan putus asa.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mencarinya? Ibuku bilang akhir-akhir ini banyak kasus penculikan, bisa gawat kalau ia ikut menjadi korban kan? Nanti dia malah tambah stres…" Kata Shindou.

Ibu suster itu menangguk, "Baiklah. Selain itu, sebentar lagi juga hampir malam. Penculik kebanyakan aktif pada malam hari dan itu bisa gawat kalau dia masih diluar sendirian. Tapi, kau kan buta, apa bisa ikut mencari?"

"Demi Kirino aku harus bisa ikut menemukanya,"

Suster itu berpikir, "Baiklah kalau itu maumu,"

"Tapi, aku ada satu permintaan,"

"Permintaan?"

-Sementara itu, di kota…-

Kirino duduk disebuah taman kota. Taman itu cukup sepi karena menjelang malam otomatis yang mengunjungi taman juga sedikit. Kirino hanya menghela nafas, ia bingung setelah ini harus tinggal dimana. Uang yang dibawanya sangat sedikit. Pulang kepanti itu ia tak mau, pulang kerumahnya juga ia tidak ingin.

Kalau pulang ke panti, pasti dia akan bertemu dengan si anak baru yang menurutnya menyebalkan itu. Pulang kerumah, ia merasa orangtuanya juga sudah lupa dengannya.

Tanpa disadarinya, ada dua orang pria yang memperhatikannya dan mulai mendekatinya.

Kirino POV

Lapar…

Sebentar lagi sudah hampir malam, tapi aku tidak mau pulang. Uangku sedikit, apa aku cari kerja saja ya? Tapi kerja apa?

"Hai manis, kok sendirian?" Aku sedikit terkejut saat melihat dua orang asing mendekatiku. Penampilan mereka menyeramkan. Pakai anting, tatoan, bajunya juga… agak…

"Tersesat ya? Kerumah om saja, yuk,"

Aku tidak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka katakan. Ekpresi wajah yang mereka pasang terlihat mesum. Penculik? Gawat, aku harus kabur!

Aku mencoba untuk lari, namun salah satu dari mereka menahan tanganku dengan kuat.

Tubuhku gemetaran karena takut. Taman ini sepi, tak ada yang bisa menolongku. Aku sangat takut. Salah seorang dari mereka lagi tampak sedang mencari sesuatu dari tas yang dibawanya dan mengeluarkan… tali?

Rasa takutku semakin menjadi-jadi. Ditengah ketakutanku, kulihat dua mobil polisi kemari. Entah aku merasa beruntung atau tidak.

Mataku terbelak saat melihat beberapa orang yang kukenali disana. Suster kepala, _Okaa-san_ dan… anak baru itu?

Aku tidak peduli. Disaat mereka lengah karena kaget akibat kedatanga polisi dan tangan yang kuat menahan tanganku tadi seakan akan mulai melemas. Kuambil kesempatan itu untuk melepaskan tanganku dan berlari kearah ibuku. Entah kenapa aku merasa lega saat melihatnya. Begitu sampai, aku langsung memeluknya dan menangis. Aku masih gemetaran karena takut. _Okaa-san_ tampak berusaha menenangkanku. Kedua penculik itu sudah ditahan polisi.

Mendadak kepalaku menjadi pusing. Mataku juga terasa berat. Rasanya aku mengantuk sekali. Pandanganku kabur, kulihat _Okaa-san_, kepala suster dan anak itu panik, sementara aku semakin mengantuk hingga akhirnya tertidur.

-XXX-

Gelap…

Ini dimana… kenapa gelap sekali?

Samar-samar juga tercium bau obat-obatan. Ini dimana?

"Ugh…" Berlahan aku membukan kedua mataku. Pandanganku masih kabur, namun aku bisa melihat seisi ruangan yang serba putih. Ini dimana? Ini bukan kamarku…

"Ranmaru!" Tiba-tiba seorang wanita memelukku dengan erat. Dari rambutnya, aku sepertinya mengenalnya…

_Okaa-san?_

Aku sebenarnya kenapa? Ini dimana?

Selain ibuku, diruangan ini juga ada ibu suster dan anak baru itu. Ibu suster tersebut hanya tersenyum lembut kearahku. Ia kemudian menyerahkan selembar kertas kepadaku. Ada tulisan disana…

_Saat ini kau sedang harus dirawat dirumah sakit selama seminggu. Dokter bilang kau sempat mengalami syok berat dan saat ini sedang demam. Shindou yang meminta ibumu untuk datang kemari. Selama seminggu ini, dia akan menemanimu dirumah sakit._

Rumah sakit? Dia yang meminta ibuku untuk datang? Kenapa dan untuk apa? Aku berusaha untuk duduk, namun rasanya tubuhku terasa berat dan kepalaku pusing saat duduk. Ibuku membaringkanku kembali. Aku menatap ke anak itu.

Namanya Shindou? Shindou Takuto? Kalau tidak salah, dia seorang pianis yang buta. Suster itu pernah bilang kalau dia pernah mengalami nasib yang sama sepertinya, putus asa dan tidak ada harapan.

Mungkin karena bernasib sama kami jadi bisa saling mengerti, mungkin itu maksudnya mengapa para suster memanggilnya kesini. Tapi…

Ibuku ikut menyerahkanku selembar kertas. Aku membaca tulisan yang ada disana. Isinya mengenai permintaan maaf dari orangtuaku dan suster-suster itu. Mereka meminta maaf karena kurang memperhatikanku, makanya aku menjadi kasar karena itu dan…

… Tidak bisa bahagia…

END POV

Kirino sedikit terbelak saat membaca isi surat itu. Ibunya kembali memeluknya dan meminta maaf. Beliau berjanji akan mengunjunginya jika ada waktu luang, atau bahkan mengajaknya tidur dirumahnya jika libur. Ia juga bilang akan terus mendoakan Kirino agar bisa membuat banyak lagu.

Air mata Kirino ikut mengalir. Ia tiba-tiba menangis dan ikut memeluk ibunya. Dari tindakannya itu, ia sepertinya juga mengatakan maaf atas tindakan kasarnya.

Shindou dan suster itu ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

"Sepertinya ia akan menjadi anak yang baik. Terima kasih ya, Shindou,"

-XXX-

Di kamar RSnya, sebuah _note book_, lengkap dengan kotak pensil yang berisikan pensil mekanik, isi pensil, penghapus dan penggaris. Semua itu dibelikan ibunya dan dipakai untuk menulis lagu. Tapi saat ini otaknya sedang tak jalan. Ia tidak tahu harus membuat lagu apa jika tak tahu nadanya nanti seperti apa.

Kirino meletakan buku serta alat tulisnya di meja sebelah tempat tidurnya dan kembali tiduran. Ia berharap dapat mendengar kembali, walaupun ia tahu kalau semua itu sudah pasti hanya mimpi…

Kirino melirik kearah jam dinding. Baru jam tujuh pagi. Orangtuanya bilang akan membesuknya jam lima nanti sore, sementara penghuni panti lainnya jam satu baru datang. Dia bosan.

Kirino menatap keluar jendela. Diluar sana, jalanan cukup ramai. Terlihat beberapa anak hendak kesekolah dengan seragam yang rapi. Mereka pergi dengan nada riang. Kirino kembali lesu. Ia ingin bisa bersekolah lagi disekolah untuk anak-anak normal. Berangkat kesekolah, mengenakan seragam dan tas yang berisi buku pelajaran, belajar dikelas yang didampingi guru dan bisa mengobrol bersama dengan teman yg banyak.

Kirino ingin 'normal' kembali. Tapi…

Ditutupnya gorden jendela rumah sakit. Kirino sedang mencoba untuk mengeluarkan suara. Tapi sayang, tak ada satu kalimatpun yang terdengar.

Kirino malah menangis. Ditengah tangisnya, pintu kamarnya terbuka. Sosok yang familiar dimatanya teryata pelaku yang membuka pintu itu. Dia Shindou Takuto

"S… Sh…." Kirino berusaha untuk menyebut namanya, namun tak bisa. Shindou mendengarnya dan hanya tersenyum, berjalan secara berlahan mendekati Kirino dan duduk di kursi sebelah tempat tidur Kirino. Diraihnya tangan kanan Kirino. Kirino bingung. Dengan jarinya, Shindou menulis beberapa kalimat.

"_Kau sudah bisa bersuara ya, Kirino…."_

Kirino sedikit terkejut. Menulis di telapak tangan dengan jari itukan cara Hellen Keller berbicara dengan gurunya. Kini gantikan Kirino yang menulis ditelapak tangan Shindou.

"_Arigatou, Shindou,"_

Shindou kembali tersenyum. Akhirnya Kirino tahu cara agar dia bisa berkomunikasi dengan Shindou. Mereka mulai berbincang-bincang dengan akrab. Mulai dari membicarakan tentang hobi, kesukaan dan lainnya.

Tak terasa sudah beberapa jam, Shindou kini menemani Kirino yang sedang tertidur karena efek samping dari obat yang diberikan dokter. Sesekali tangannya mengelus rambut Kirino sehingga menurutnya dapat membuatnya tidur nyaman dan terhindar dari mimpi buruk.

GREEK!

Seseorang, ah, maksudnya segerombol orang masuk kekamar Kirino. Mereka tak lain ialah sang suster kepala serta beberapa anak-anak panti. Shindou ingat bahwa mereka akan datang menjenguk jam satu.

"Wah wah, sudah lama tidak melihat anak ini tidur dengan tenang begitu," Ujar sang suster sambil tersenyum lega.

"Eh? Maksud anda?" Shindou kebingungan.

Suster tersebut masih tersenyum,"Selama berada dipanti, ketika tidur, ia selalu tampak gelisah, dan terkadang matanya sembab akibat menangis dan bahkan pernah seharian tidak tidur. Mungkin karena syok akibat keadaannya saat ini. Tapi untunglah, semenjak kau datang dia mulai berubah,"

"Ah, tidak juga. Tapi aku jadi mulai menyukainya. Dia anak yang jujur. Waktu berbincang dengannya dia mengatakan apa yang dia suka dan tidak suka secara jujur. Dan bahkan informasinya jauh lebih lengkap darinya," Ujar Shindou

Sang suster membalas senyuman itu. Keduanya kini menatap Kirino yang masih tertidur.

-XXX-

" %%&%*&^( #$#$%!"

Baik-baik, yang diatas bukan karena kesalahan ketik. Tapi itulah yang diucapkan Kirino dalam hati. Beberapa bola-bola kertas bertebaran dilantai kamarnya. Ya, dia entah sudah berapa kali gagal menulis lagu.

"Lagu apa yang harus kutulis…" Pikirnya. Shindou sedang tidak ada disampingnya. Ia bilang dia akan pergi selama tiga hari karena wawancara dan menghadiri beeberapa acara dan pulkam(?) sebentar.

Ia gelisah. Sudah hampir sebulan semenjak Shindou datang dan menenaminya. Begitu Shindou tak ada, ia merasa sendirian.

Musim panas sudah berakhir. Shindou dan Kirino memang tidak satu sekolah. Kirino masih bersekolah disekolah khusus anak-anak cacat yang dibangun panti itu, sementara Shindou tidak pindah dari sekolah lamanya. Shindou memang tinggal disini sehingga ia harus pulang-pergi naik kereta. Entah bagaimana caranya berjalan menuju kesana, yang jelas seorang suster ada yang menemaninya.

Ia meletakan _note book_nya. Jujur saja, ia menyerah membuat lagu walaupun dalam benaknya ia sangat ingin membuat lagu.

"Andaikan ada Shindou," Harap Kirino. Kirino guling-guling tak jelas ditempat tidurnya. Hari ini tak ada PR dan kegiatan lain sehingg anak-anak disana sedang bermain dengan riang, sementara para suster sedang bersantai. Kirino sangat jarang bermain dengan anak-anak lain, atau lebih tepatnya tidak pernah. Ia merasa dirinya berbeda, karena mereka masih bisa berbicara dan mendengar, berbeda dengannya.

Kirino melirik kearah jam dinding dikamarnya, masih jam tiga sore. Shindou baru akan pulang nanti malam. Kirino menghela nafas bosan. Ia kemudian beranjak meninggalkan kamarnya, menuju kekolam ikan panti tersebut untuk bermain dengan ikan-ikan hias disana dengan sebatang ranting kecil yang cukup panjang.

Sesekali dirinya melamun. Ia berpikir, apa ia menyerah saja membuat lagu? Karena, mau bagaimanapun juga, ia itu tuli. Mana mungkin bisa membuat lagu. Cita-cita yang bodoh, itulah isi pikirannya. Ia merasa bodoh karena berpikir bisa membuat lagu padahal dia sendiri tuli.

Ditengah lamunnya, tiba-tiba seorang anak dari panti itu tampak menarik-narik tangannya seakan menyuruhnya untuk ikut dengannya. Kirino yang dilanda rasa bingung itu hanya menuruti.

Anak itu teryata membawa Kirino keruang TV. Anak-anak serta para suster sedang berkumpul disana. Kirino bingung, ia tuli, untuk apa ia menonton TV jika ia tak bisa mendengar suaranya?

Kirino hanya diam saja saat seorang anak tadi memintanya untuk duduk disebelah salah satu suster tersebut. Ia yang awalnya hanya diam kini terbelak saat menemukan sosok yang ia kenal. Itu Shindou!

Walaupun tidak bisa mendengar, namun dari reaksi anak-anak dan suster disana, alunan piano yang Shindou mainkan pasti indah. Disana, ia sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti orang yang tuna netra! Jari-jarinya yang lincah membantukan menekan tuts-tuts piano dan menghasilkan nada yang indah.

Kirino tiba-tiba menangis. Ia iri. Ia iri kenapa Shindou bisa menutupi kekurangannya sementara dia tidak? Kenapa?

Kirino terus menangis walaupun para suster berusaha menenangkannya. Ia sedih dan putus asa. Karena ia berbeda dengan Shindou. Shindou kuat, berbeda dengannya.

Ia… berbeda dengan Shindou

-XXX-

Malam hari, dimana sudah jam sepuluh malam, para penghuni panti sudah tidur dengan tenang, tak terkecuali Shindou.

"Hiks…"

"Eh?" Ditengah mimpinya, Shindou terbangun akibat mendengar suara isak tangis. Dirabanya tempat tidurnya dan Kirino yang tadinya sekasur dengannya (karena tidak punya kasur lain), tidak ada disana!

"Mungkin itu Kirino," Pikirnya. Dengan berlahan, Shindou mengikuti arah suara hingga sampai dibelakang panti. Disana, terlihat sosok Kirino yang tengah menangis didekat kolam ikan milik panti itu.

Shindou kemudian duduk disebelahnya, diraihnya tangan Kirino dan ia menuliskan sesuatu,

"_Kenapa? Ada masalah?"_

Kirino awalnya hanya diam, tapi kemudian ia membalasnya, _"Aku iri denganmu. Kenapa kau bisa kuat seperti itu?"_

Shindou agak terkejut mengetahuinya. Ia kemudian berpikir cara menjelaskan caranya pada Kirino, namun tidak bisa kalau menjelaskannya dengan cara menulis dengan jari ditelapak tangan karena akan sulit dimengerti jika kepanjangan. Shindou meraba-raba lantai dan menemukan _note book_ milik Kirino. Ia kemudian menuliskan sesuatu disana. Beruntung dia lumayan terbiasa menulis dalam keadaan buta (karena bersekolah disekolah biasa). Selesai menulis sesuatu itu, ia menyerahkannya pada Kirino. Kirino membacanya dan terbelak,

_Aku dulu sama sepertimu. Aku putus asa dan menyerah. Orangtuaku meragukanku apakah aku bisa bermain piano atau tidak, sementara teman-temanku menertawakanku. Aku putus asa, tapi, teryata dibalik semua itu, masih ada yang mendukungku untuk berjuang. Selain itu, kau juga harus bisa mensyukuri apa adanya, Kirino. Walaupun tak bisa mendengar, kau masih bisa melihat indahnya bintang dilangit, bisa merasakan manisnya permen, merasakan sejuknya angin, dan bahkan bisa merasakan segarnya udara pagi. Selain itu, kau juga masih bisa makan untuk hidup, mempunya pakaian untuk menutupi tubuhmu, serta memiliki rumah untuk berteduh. Akupun sama halnya denganmu. Aku menjadi kuat karena itu. Jadi, syukurilah apa adanya. Karena, Tuhan mempunyai alasan membuat kita menjadi begini dan suatu saat kita akan tahu kenapa kita menjadi begini._

Kirino POV

Air mataku kembali menanglir. Benar juga, kenapa aku harus putus asa? Padahal…

Padahal aku masih bisa berjalan, masih bisa makan, masih bisa bernafas, dan bahkan masih bisa menulis, termasuk menulis… lagu?

Aku menangis dan Shindou menenangkanku. Sekarang aku mengerti, mengerti bagaimana caranya aku bisa menjadi kuat.

Shindou hanya tersenyum. Ia menghapus air mataku dan kemudian menuliskan sesuatu ditelapak tanganku, _"Ayo kembali tidur, sudah hampir larut,"_

Aku menangangguk. Entah kenapa, aku merasa senang jika Shindou menemaniku…

END POV

-XXX-

"Eh, liburan ke gunung selama lima hari?" Shindou kaget saat sedang berbincang dengan suster kepala diruang tamu. Pagi itu, anak-anak panti termasuk Kirino ada disekolahnya. Sekolah Shindou libur selama beberapa hari karena gurunya banyak acara.

"Iya. Anak-anak disini sudah lama tidak berlibur keluar. Selain itu, ini juga demi Kirino," Ujar suster kepala itu.

"Demi Kirino?"

"Disana, banyak sekali para pembuat lagu dapat menulis lagu dengan tenang. Selain itu, ada juga sebuah ruangan untuk memainkan alat musik. Alat-alat musik disana ada piano, biola, seruling dan flute. Pemandangannya juga indah dan anginnya sejuk. Mungkin semua itu dapat membuat anak-anak senang dan Kirino dapat membuat lagu," Jelas suster itu panjang lebar. Shindou mengangguk mengerti.

"Kapan berangkatnya?"

"Besok pagi, jam sembilan. Makanya anak-anak pulangnya agak awal untuk bersiap-siap," Jawab suster itu, "Oh iya, sekalian, aku boleh minta bantuan?"

"Bantuan?"

"Bantulah Kirino, agar ia dapat membuat lagu yang indah. Kau juga pintar bermain musik, jadi bisa membantunya menciptakan nada-nada lagu itu,"

Shindou hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Sementara itu, disekolah khusus tempat Kirino disekolahnya, diruang kelasnya, Kirino yang entah kenapa jadi bersemangat membuat sebuah lagu.

"Entah kenapa berkat Shindou kemarin, aku jadi mendapatkan banyak ide dan ingin menuangkan perasaanku lewat lagu itu," Pikirnya. Kata demi kata mulai dirangkainya. Perasaannya menjadi tenang saat menuangkan perasaan yang pernah ia alami itu lewat tulisan. Ia terus menulis tanpa memperdulikan anak-anak yang sedang kejar-kejaran hingga sempat menyenggolnya, lempar-lemparan bola kertas hingga sempat mengenainya, petak umpet hingga ada yang numpang bersembunyi didekatnya dan sebagainya. Baginya, semua itu tidak dapat menganggunya membuat lagu.

-XXX-

Seperti yang diharapkan, teryata begitu sampai ditujuan, anak-anak langsung berkeliling untuk melihat pemandangan dan menikmati angin sejuk disana. Mereka diperbolehkan pergi kemana saja asalnya tidak jauh-jauh dari tempat penginapan. Dan bahkan, sesuai dugaan, Kirino malah semakin mendapatkan ide untuk membuat lagu.

Diruang musik, ditemani oleh Shindou, keduanya bersama-sama membuat lagu. Keduanya sama-sama menuangkan perasaan mereka lewat lagu tersebut.

Keduanya masih ingat, dimasa mereka diambang keputusasaan, masa dimana keduanya kecewa akan nasib mereka, masa dimana kini mereka mendapat dukungan dan masa… masa dimana keduanya dapat kembali tersenyum. Semua perasaan itu dituangkan lewat lagu itu.

Tak lama kemudian, lagu tersebut selesai, lengkap dengan nadanya. Sekarang tinggal…

"_Kupikir nadanya masih belum pas…"_

Kirino hanya bingung. Kurang pas? Ia tak bisa mendengar, namun ia yakin, nada yang Shindou hasilnya lewat piano itu pastinya bagus.

"_Aku pikir sudah bagus. Lalu, judulnya apa?"_

"_Entahlah. Besok baru kita pikirkan. Nadanya akan kuperbaiki lagi,"_

Kirino POV

Awalnya aku hanya menangguk, tapi entah kenapa aku mendadak berpikirlan lain

"_Shindou, apa aku bisa menyayikan lagu itu ya?"_

Terlihat dari ekpresinya, ia tampak kaget. Entah kenapa aku ingin bersuara lagi. Aku ingin bisa menggunakan mulutku untuk mengobrol dengannya, bukan dengan menulis jari begini. Dan aku…

… Aku ingin bisa menyayikan lagu itu…

Shindou berpikir sejenak, namun setelah itu menghela nafas, _"Mungkin lebih baik kita kembali kepenginapan dulu,"_

Aku hanya menurutinya. Reaksinya seakan ingin menghindari peryataanku tadi. Kenapa? Apa baginya itu mustahil?

Apa artinya mustahil kalau aku yang tuli ini berbicara?

Awalnya aku berpikir Shindou demikian, namun kenyataannya ia berpikiran lain. Terbukti lewat tulisannya, _"Tenang saja, kau pasti bisa!"_

Ia… Mendukungku?

Ia hanya tersenyum dan aku membalas senyumannya, setelah itu kami memutuskan untuk kembali kepenginapan.

-XXX-

Malamnya, anak-anak menerima usulan suster untuk bermain kembang api. Semua anak disana bermain kecuali Shindou. Alasannya kalian bisa tahu sendiri.

Suasana cukup ramai. Kirino kagum dengan warna-warna kembang api disana. Walaupun kagum, ia juga cukup sedih karena Shindou tak dapat melihat indahnya kembang api itu. Sekilas Shindou hanya tersenyum untuk menutupi kesedihannya, namun Kirino tahu, bahwa itu hanya senyum palsu.

"_Kirino, warna apa saja yang dihasilkan kembang api tadi?"_ Tanya Shindou penasaran. Kirino hanya menjawab warna-warna pelangi, karena yang dihasilnya juga berwarna pelangi. Kirino berpikir, ia bertanya karena pensaran, atau membayangkan bisa melihatnya?

Sementara itu, disisi lain ada juga anak-anak yang bernyayi disana. Kirino menatapnya dan penasaran, _"Mereka menyayi lagu apa?"_

Shindou yang mendengar nyayian hanya menjawab bahwa dinyayikan itu lagu anak-anak dan suara mereka terdengar lucu. Keduanya terdiam.

Shindou ingin bisa melihat lagi dan Kirino ingin bisa mendengar lagi. Mereka ingin normal seperti dulu.

"Andaikan kami berdua bisa kembali normal…" Keduanya berharapan sama. Tanpa keduanya sadari, sebuah bintang jatuh datang mengabulkan permohonannya.

-XXX-

Kirino POV

Karena kemarin kami semua barusan pulang dari wisata ke gunung, hari ini kami dimintai istirahat. Aku maupun Shindou sama-sama jadi malas bangun. Awalnya aku yang sempat terbangun berniat tidur lagi. Tapi…

"Shindou! Kirino! Ada orangtua kalian datang!" Sebuah suara yang cukup keras memaksaku untuk bangun. Dengan malas, aku memaksakan diri untuk bangun. Namun, aku merasakan suatu kejanggalan. Tadi… Cuma perasaanku saja atau aku… bisa mendengar?

END POV, Shindou POV

Aku terbangun akibat seorang suster membangunkanku dan Kirino. Pandanganku masih kabur, namun tak lama kemudian aku bisa melihat dengan jelas. Didepanku, tampak sosok Kirino yang matanya dalam keadaan mengantuk dan rambutnya agak berantakan. Ia sepertinya masih ngantuk berat, terbukti ia terlihat mau tumbang saat duduk. Eh, tunggu! Melihat?

END POV

Shindou memastikan apa yang ia lihat tak salah," Kirino kan?" Tanyanya penasaran. Kirino hanya mengangguk.

"Aku memang Kirino kok. Kenapa-… Eh?"

"Eh?"

"EEEEEEH?!" Keduanya sama-sama kaget.

"Ko-kok aku bisa melihatmu?" Tanya Shindou ngaco.

"Kok aku juga bisa mendengar dan berbicara denganmu?" Tanya Kirino tak kalah ngaconya.

SIIIIIING! Hening.

"Aku… bisa melihat?"

"Aku juga bisa mendengar?" Keduanya bertatapan.

Kirino langsung memeluk Shindou," _Yokatta!_ Aku bisa mendengar lagi! Aku bisa berbicara!"

"Aku senang bisa melihat lagi, Kirino!"

Sementara itu, sang suster yang penasaran kenapa kedua anak yang bersangkutan tak keluar kamar. Disusulnya kekamar Kirino. Ia penasaran, kenapa didalam ribut sekali? Berantem? Masa sih?

"Shindou, Kirino, kalian kenapa?" Suster itu masuk kekamar, terlihat sosok keduanya dalam keadaan 'bahagia' lengkap dengan aura bunga matahari yang entah darimana asalnya.

Suster tersebut sweetdrop," Ano… orangtua kalian datang untuk menengok kalian…"

"_Okaa-san _datang!" Jerit Kirino senang. Suster itu kaget, "Kirino, itu benar suaramu kan?" Kirino mengangguk.

"Aku juga bisa melihat! Kirino sekarang sudah bisa mendengar!" Tambah Shindou. Suster itu tambah kaget lagi. Kok bisa dan kenapa mendadak begini?

"Kami mandi dulu ya!" Shindou dan Kirino ngacir kekamar mandi, meninggalkan sang suster yang sedang dalam keadaan menjadi 'patung dadakan' akibat apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Sementara itu, Shindou dan Kirino yang selesai mandi langsung pergi keruang tamu. Disana, sudah terlihat sosok orangtua Kirino dan Shindou.

"_Okaa-san! Otou-san!_ Lama tidak ketemu!" Kirino menghampiri orangtuanya, keduanya kaget.

"Ranmaru? Kau bisa berbicara?"

"Jelas! Masa aku selamanya tuli seperti yang dokter katakan dulu!"

"Takuto? Mana tongkatmu? Kau bisa terjatuh nanti…"

"Tidak perlu lagi, _Otou-san_. Aku sudah bisa melihat!" Ujar Shindou senang.

Para orangtua sempat terdiam kaget. Anak-anaknya mendadak kembali normal?

"Tapi… Aku masih bingung kenapa bisa mendadak begini," Ujar Shindou mendadak penasaran. Kirino juga menangangguk setuju.

"Mungkin karena bintang jatuh kemarin," Jawab sang suster kepala yang mendadak muncul.

"Bintang jatuh?"

"Ya, kemarin ada bintang jatuh sih, kami lupa memberitahukannya pada kalian, tapi untung tanpa sengaja kalian berharapan sama dan terkabul," Kirino maupun Shindou sama-sama cengo ditempat, para orangtua merasa senang, sementara suster itu hanya tersenyum.

-XXX-

"_Ima, ashita e tsuyoi ketsui de  
Jiyuu o mamoru tame ni  
Kagayai teta ano firudo o  
Kono-te ni torimodosou…" _Kirino menghentikan nyayiyannya.

"Lagunya sudah bagus. Tapi, kenapa nada lagunya terlihat lemas begitu?" Tanya Shindou yang baru saja selesai memainkan pianonya.

"Aku… Aku ingin mereka bisa melihat kita berdua menyayikan lagu ini…" Jawab Kirino lesu.

"Kenapa?"

Kirino menghela nafas, "Karena, rasanya… kalau hanya bernyayi disini rasanya hampa,"

Shindou hanya tanda tanya besar. Tapi, memang, mungkin lebih bagus kalau begitu.

Hening melanda seisi ruangan.

"Eto… Mungkin lebih baik kita_ refresing_ ditaman," Saran Shindou. Kirino hanya menuruti.

Selama perjalanan ketaman, keduanya hanya diam, tak ada satupun yang membuka pembicaraan. Begitu pula saat sampai ditaman.

Taman yang mereka kunjungi ialah taman disana Shindou bertemu dengan seorang pengamen tua dan selalu bermain piano disana.

"Yo, Shindou. Lama tidak bertemu," Ujar pengamen tersebut, "Kudengar kau sudah bisa melihat. Selamat ya,"

"Iya,_ arigatou_. Anda juga katanya sudah bisa melihat,"

"Ho ho, berkat bintang jatuh kemarin. Sekarang kita sama-sama bukan tuna-netra lagi," Pengamen tua tersebut tampak senang, "Lalu, siapa yang disebelahmu? Apa dia anak yang dikatakan wanita yang dulu?"

"Iya. Namanya Kirino Ranmaru. Ia dulu tuli, tapi sekarang sudah dapat mendengar,"

"Kirino ya? Manis juga," Kirino hanya diam, mukanya agak memerah. Sudah lama ia tidak dipuji begitu.

"Hus, udah tua kok masih demen sama anak kecil?" Ujar Shindou

"Muji doing kok. Masalah?" Tanya pengamen itu santai.

"Ya, masalah,"

Shindou dan pengamen itu tertawa ditengah kedebatan mereka,

"Oh iya, berhubungan taman juga sedang ramai, bagaimana kalau kau dan Shindou bernyayi bersama?" Tawar pengamen itu. Kirino kaget.

"E-eeh? Ta-tapi aku tidak bisa menyayi…"

"Bohong, kau bisa kok. Tadikan sudah latihan. Kita nyayi sama-sama deh," Tawar Shindou.

Kirino awalnya ingin menolak, tapi ia urungkan. Melihat taman yang ramai membuatnya semakin gugup.

"Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana ini?" Pikir Kirino panik sendiri. Karena selama ia tuli, ia tak berbicara didepan banyak orang dan jarang keluar rumah, sehingga pada saat kembali normal, ia malah gugup.

Kirino POV

Aku menahan nafas gugup. Aku malu!

Pengamen itu menyiapkan pianonya, dan Shindou serta aku dimintai bernyayi. Shindou menyerahkan sebuah kertas berisi not-not lagu yang akan kami nyayikan pada pengamen itu. Lagu yang kubuat bersama Shindou, 'Astiha no FIELD'.

"Tenang saja Kirino, kita pasti bisa!" Bisik Shindou menyemangatiku. Aku menarik nafas, dan menghembuskannya berlahan untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupku.

Musik mulai terdengar, Shindou tersenyum menyemangatiku. Aku memejamkan kedua mataku. Terbayang dimasa kami berdua membuat lagu tersebut. Perasaan kami, kami tuangkan pada lagu tersebut. Disana tertulis masa-masa kami berdua.

Masa dimana kami putus asa, menutupi kebohongan dengan senyuman, padahal dalam hati sedang menjerit putus asa, masa kami kecewa akan nasib kami. Tapi ada juga, masa dimana kami mulai berjuang, bersemangat dan menunjukan senyum yang sebenarnya. Semuanya tertuang disana.

"_Sou yatte akirameta kao shite, jibun o gamakashi takedo  
Hontou wa sakebi tsudzukete ita, kokoro wa damase shinai nda…"_

Kini giliranku yang bernyayi, _"Wasurarenai jounetsu o, mounidoto hansanai, mune ni chikatte,"_

Kami saling bertatapan, entah kenapa perasaan lega dan tenang saat kami menyayikan lagu itu muncul.

"_Ima, ashita e tsuyoi ketsui de,"_

"_jiyuu o mamoru, tame ni,"_

"_kagayai teta, ano FIRUDO o,"_

"_Kono-te ni torimodosou,"_

_"Woo woo woo woo woo woo woo woo woo woo woo woo woo  
woo woo woo woo woo woo woo woo woo woo woo woo woo,"_

Ah, lagu selesai dimainkan. Aku gugup karena merasa suaraku jelek. Tapi…

"KYAAAAA! KEREEEN!"

"NYAYI LAGI, NYAYI LAGI!"

"KEREEEN~"

"Eh… lho?" Aku terbelak kaget. Tapi aku juga entah kenapa merasa senang. Senang melihat wajah mereka yang tampak bahagia.

Ya, aku sudah tak lagi seperti dulu. Aku yang dulu kesal, kini malah senang melihat orang-orang yang berbahagia di hadapanku. Aku… rasanya menjadi sangat suka bernyayi.

Ditengah keramaian itu, aku kembali terbelak kaget. Ada orangtuaku! Kenapa ia mendadak ada disini? Aku berlari kearah mereka

"_Okaa-san_ kapan datang?" Tanyaku kaget.

Ibuku hanya tersenyum, "Shindou yang meminta kami datang,"

Eh, entah kenapa aku melihat ibuku menangis haru, "Ke-kenapa?"

"Tidak,_ Okaa-san_ hanya senang. Sudah lama tidak melihatmu dan mendengar suaramu. Lagumu sangat indah, Ranmaru,"

Ah, entah kenapa aku juga rasanya ingin menangis, "Iya, aku juga senang, bisa berbicara dan mendengar suara _Okaa-san_ lagi,"

END POV, Shindou POV

Aku hanya menatap keluarga bahagia itu dari jauh.

"Suaramu bagus ya, Shindou," Puji pengamen tua.

"Enggak, suaraku lebih jelek dibandingkan suara Kirino kok," Ujarku.

"He he, tapi berkatmu penghasilanku lebih banyak loh," Ujar pengamen itu sambil memperlihatkan uang seratusan. Aku sweetdrop, siapa yang menyumbang uang sebesar seratus ribu hanya karena kami berduet?

"Tapi, cari kerja dong, jangan ngamen terus. Nanti dari tuna netra jadi tuna karya lagi," Kataku.

"Kau menyumpahiku?"

"Amin," Jawabku santai dan tidak nyambung.

"Dasar bocah satu ini!" Pengamen itu mengacak-acak rambutku, aku hanya tertawa. Ditengah keasikan kami berdua, seseorang mendekati kami. Remaja yang tampaknya seumuran denganku, berkacamata dan berambut ungu.

"Shindou Takuto…" Ia memanggil namaku, dari suaranya tampaknya aku mengenalnya. Dia kan…

"Yu-… Yuuchirou?" Dia benar Yuuchirou kan?

"Selamat ya, kau hebat," Pujinya. Dia, mendadak memujiku? Kenapa? Bukannya ia membenciku?

"Eto… Maaf karena selama ini aku kasar dan senang menindasmu. Tapi aku sadar, kalau aku meneruskannya, itu sama saja dengan aku lebih cacat darimu-…"

"Tidak, bukan begitu!" Aku memutuskan omongannya, "Cara berpikir tiap orang berbeda-beda, jadi… Mungkin kau menindasku karena pandangan yang berbeda. Walaupun sempat sakit hati, tapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa membencimu. Jadi… Kau kumaafkan…"

Ia terdiam, tapi setelah itu tersenyum. Ia beranjak pergi, namun sebelum melangkah ia sempat berkata demikian, "Lain kali, aku akan berusaha diatasmu,"

Aku membalas senyumannya, "Munkin kita rivaldalam hal musik,"

Ia mengangguk tersenyum dan setelah itu pergi, "Aku tidak akan kalah loh,"

Temanku bertambah lagi, dan aku senang bisa berbaikan dengannya. Kirino yang berhenti menangis kembali ketempatku. Kami bertiga (tiga karena ada si pengamen tua ikutan) tertawa lega dan senang.

END POV

Ditengah tawa ketiganya, "Maaf, nak," Sebuah suara mengagetkan ketiganya. Tampak sosok pria dewasa berpakaian formal.

"Saya manager dari Inazuma Idol, maukah kalian bergabung dengan kami? Lagu kalian sangat bagus, dan temanya berbeda," Tawarnya.

Inazuma Idol? Datang menawari mereka? Perusahaan yang penerbit idol yang terkenal itu menawari mereka?

Shindou dan Kirino bertatapan. Mereka bingung. Ibu Kirino tersenyum kearah keduanya, Yuuchirou dari jauh juga mengangguk, meminta untuk menyetujuinya.

Shindou bingung dan menatap kearah pengamen itu. Pengamen itu hanya tersenyum.

"Y-ya… Baiklah," Jawab Shindou gugup.

"Oh iya, lalu," Manager itu mendekati si pengamen.

"OH, KAKEK(?), KAU SANGAT PANDAI BERMAIN PIANO. BERGABUNGLAH DENGAN KAMI!" Ujarnya menjerit bahagia.

"Ah, kalo soal itu…" Ganti pengamen itu yang bingung. Shindou menggodanya, "Hayo, nanti dari tuna netra jadi tuna karya kalo gak diterima,"

Pengamen itu mengalah, "Baiklah,"

"Nah gitu dong! Gak jadi tuna karya lagi deh,"

"Kau ini masih saja!" Pengamen itu kembali mengacak-acak rambut Shindou. Kirino hanya tertawa melihatnya. Sudah lama ia tidak tertawa lepas seperti ini.

-XXX-

"_Yak, para penonton yang berada disini maupun yang berada dirumah! Bertemu lagi bersama Inazuma-Idol!"_

Suara sorak sorai para penonton terdengar hingga diruang make-up.

"Kirino-san, Make-upnya sudah selesai, silahkan menunggu dibelakang panggung,"

"Ha'i!" Kirino menyusul Shindou yang sedang menunggu dibelakang panggung.

"_Dan mari, kita sambut Idol baru kita!"_

"Kau sudah siap, Kirino?" Tanya Shindou.

"Iya, kau juga kan? Ayo kepanggung!"

Saat keduanya berdiri diatas panggung, suasana jadi tambah meriah.

"_Konbanwa minnasan!_ Maaf membuat kalian menunggu!" Ujar Shindou, "Hari ini kami membawakan dua lagu baru," Shindou menatap kearah Kirino seakan memintanya untuk melanjutkan.

"Tolong dengarkannya ya, lagu yang kami bawakan. Yuuki no HARMONY dan B.E.L.I.E.V.E. !"

Suasana semakin meriah, keduanya bertatapan dan tersenyum. Shindou maupun Kirino sama-sama senang. Kini mereka mengerti kenapa mereka harus buta dan tuli.

Bagi Shindou, jika ia tidak buta, ia tidak akan bertemu dengan pengamen itu, tidak akan bernyayi dan bermain piano. Sementara bagi Kirino, jika ia tidak tuli, ia tidak akan bertemu Shindou dan tidak akan bisa bernyayi dengannya serta membuat lagu seperti yang ia impikan itu.

Kini keduanya mengerti rencana Tuhan. Rencana-Nya itu memang selalu indah pada akhirnya.

**END**

**Lho, tamat? HUAAA, TAMAT DENGAN GAJENYA, GOMEN QAQ**

**Gomen kalo FICnya jelek, alur cerita gajelas, OC bertebaran, dll.**

**Btw, lagu Ashita no FIELDnya, demi menghemat tempat(?), jadi lagunya cuma semenit (halah). Gomen QAQ**

**Btw, sebelumnya: Ashita no FIELD atau TOMORROW'S FIELD, dijadikan judul FIC karena itulah judul lagu yang mereka bawakan dan jalan ceritanya dapat dari lyrics lagunya walau gak 100% mirip.**

**Jawaban REVIEW:**

**Mori Kousuke18:**

Masa sih keren, saya aja masih cengo pas baca ulang *itumahelu*

Sebenarnya Kirino cuma tuli (Cuma?), tapi berhubungan katanya, orang tuli biasanya juga gak bisa ngomong.

Iyaaa, Shindou datang demi ayangnya(?)

Fave aja, gak pa-pa kok, saia gak nanggung *plak!*

**Fuyuri Shimizu:**

OK, lain kali saia Italic. Makasih~

Terima kasih sudah baca~

**Kyoko Er-Chan**

Shindou kan senasip ma Kirino *walau bedanya dia itu buta*, jadi pasti mau bantu X3

Makasih dah baca XDD

**Mist Harmonics**

Huaaa, saya harus panggil apa nih? Mbak Mist? *digebukin*  
10 jempol? 8 jempolnya dapet darimana? Minjem *plak!* *mananyakanhalygtakberguna*

Saya juga setuju, bosen habisnya XD  
Enak tentang pertemanan atau lainnya  
Sep, chapter ini TakuRan nya udah agak banyak. Keduanya ketergantungan, mata Kirino= Mata Shindou, telinga dan mulut Shindou= Telinga dan mulut Kirino XDD

**Fubuki Yukina**

Jawabannya: Karena chapter 2nya kepanjangan. Ini aja makan 23 halaman dan 5000an words, makanya jadi multichapter aja. Btw, bikin akun dong, biar kita bisa PM-PMan *plak!*. Atau, punya akun FB? Kalau punya, konfirmasi ya, *plakdor!*. Alamat FB aku ada di bio nya kok

**MAKASIH SUDAH BACA~**


End file.
